ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Back With a Vengeance (John Smith 10)
Story John, Gwen, Kevin and Julie are all at the beach. John is wearing green swim trunks, while Kevin has grey trunks on. Gwen is wearing a black two piece, while Julie has a light blue one piece. Gwen: Finally! A day at the beach! Kevin: You say that as if you’ve been waiting for it. Gwen: Well, if we ever had any breaks from fighting aliens, then we could come more often. Julie: I agree. We should do this more often. John: Easier said than done. Suddenly, a giant sea creature comes out of the water. It has two tentacles hanging out of its mouth. Guy: Run! It’s the Krakken! Kevin: I thought those things were legends. John: Guess not. (Activates Omnitrix) Give me Jetray! (Slaps down Omnitrix) Mummy Dusk: Mummy Dusk. A paper mummy at the beach. Could you do me any worse, Omnitrix? The krakken stomps its hand into the sand, and Mummy Dusk stretches his arm, wrapping his fingers around it. He pulls himself up, and starts climbing up it. The krakken notices, and tries to use its tentacle to attack him. Gwen was throwing mana disks, but they had little effect. Kevin is helping people escape, as he had no way to fight it. Mummy Dusk is hit by the tentacle, and goes falling towards the ocean. He stretches his arm, grabbing onto the tentacle. The krakken makes a splash, and the water hits the extended bandages, causing them to rip. Mummy Dusk falls, and hits the Omnitrix. Ripjaws: Ripjaws! (Hits the water. Resurfaces.) Okay, time to see how you like it. Ripjaws merges his legs into a tail, and swims at the krakken. A tentacle comes near him, and Ripjaws shoots out of the water, biting into the tentacle. The krakken screeches, and brings Ripjaws close to its head. Ripjaws lets go, and punches the krakken. Ripjaws: (While falling) Take that! (Sees the krakken falling over, and Julie was right under it.) Julie! (Hits the Omnitrix, going Jetray. He flies in and grabs Julie, taking her away as the krakken crashes down. He puts her down near the exit.) Julie: Thanks John. Jetray: It’s too dangerous to keep fighting it here. I have to lure it out to sea. (Takes to the air.) Julie: John! Wait! The krakken was getting up, and Jetray flies by, firing a neuroshock.The krakken roars, and follows him. Jetray flies out to open ocean, and the krakken follows, it being fast enough to keep up. Jetray: Let’s see how this guy does underwater. (Dives into the water.) Jetray turns to see that the krakken had dove down as well. The krakken swims at him, going to bite. Jetray swims out of the way, faster than he could go in the air. Jetray: Nice. Now, let’s take it down. Jetray fires neuroshocks, swimming all around and hitting the krakken all over. The krakken starts to fall, and Jetray flies down to get into its face. The krakken roars at that, swinging its tentacle. It hits Jetray, and sends him upwards. Jetray shakes it off, and looks down. He sees what resembles a sphere, before the krakken moves in front of it. Jetray: Oh, I get it now. This is your nest. (The krakken roars) Listen, I don’t want to cause any trouble for you. But you and your eggs will be safer if we move them further out to sea. Do you understand me? (The krakken admits a low growl, but then turns around, going to its nest. It picks up two eggs, and swims off.) Well, now that’s settled. (Swims back to shore) End Scene They’re all in Kevin’s car, just entering Bellwood. They are all in their casual clothes. Julie: It was a female? John: Just protecting its eggs. Kevin: Figures. There wouldn’t be an attack as random as that without an explanation like that. Gwen: Well, I’m glad that you helped it out. John: Yep. Being a hero even to marine life. (The car pulls up in front of Julie’s house.) Julie: Well, see you guys later. (Opens the car door.) John: See ya. Julie closes the door, and Kevin drives off. Once the car turns the corner, something grabs Julie. She tries to scream, but it was muffled, as if something invisible was over it. Charles: Calm down. No reason to be alarmed. (Julie’s body then turns invisible, and she’s gone.) End Scene John, Gwen and Kevin are at Mr. Smoothy, John drinking a smoothy. John: I guess you do have a point Gwen. Gwen: About what? John: The fighting aliens all the time. I agree that for just one day, we could be normal. Kevin: Trust me, this is a better normal for me. John: True. (Phone rings) Oh, hold on. Hello. Mr. Yamamoto I. No, we dropped her off home about half an hour ago. Yes, of course we’ll go looking. Okay, bye. (Hangs up.) Gwen: What’s wrong? John: Julie never made it home. Kevin: But we dropped her off in front of her house. John: I know. That’s why I’m concerned. Gwen, can you track her? Gwen: Yeah. I’m familiar enough with her mana. John: Let’s go. End Scene Kevin’s car pulls up to the edge of the forest. He stops, and they all get out. John: I remember when we tried to ensure that all of our battles were in the forest, away from the city. Kevin: I don’t. Gwen: Before your time. John: Whoever did this, they did not want to be found. The three enter the forest, and they travel for some time. Then, a stream of purple lightning comes down, stopping them. Gwen and Kevin step back, and Sonogram appears, multiplying to surround them. The clones unleash their sonic screams, pinning them down. John: Guys! (Activates Omnitrix) Vicktor: You don’t want to do that. (John turns to see Vicktor) Your foe is up ahead. John: And what if I want to fight you two first? Vicktor: The longer you wait, the better the chance that P’andor will disobey his orders and kill her. John: Urgg. (Deactivates Omnitrix, and runs off. Sonogram stops the sonic scream, and remerges.) Sonogram: Now, it’s just us. End Scene In a clearing stands Rob Lucci, anticipating John’s arrival. A few meters away is Julie, who’s tied up and hanging from a tree. Beside her was P’andor and Charles. P’andor: This is a waste of time. I say we kill the girl now, and you take the watch off his corpse. Lucci: We must be patient. John will come. The key to hunting prey, is to use the proper bait. And we have the bait. No matter what, you’ll get your share, P’andor. Then, a stream of green lightning travels across the ground, electrocuting the three. Lucci/P’andor/Charles: Ahhhh! (Charles falls to the ground, while P’andor goes down to one knee. Lucci raises his chest, breaking the attack. Then, Vicktor approaches, though he has longer hair than before, and a real left eye. Lucci: Vicktor? (growling) What are you doing? Vicktor Stein: Not Vicktor. Vicktor Stein! Vicktor Stein shoots more lightning at Lucci, stunning him slightly. Vicktor Stein then charges forward, punching Lucci, knocking him back. Lucci recovers quickly, and charges in, going to punch Vicktor Stein. Vicktor Stein catches the fist, and electrocutes Lucci again. Lucci grabs Vicktor Stein’s arm, and lifts him over his head, slamming him into the ground. Vicktor Stein gets up, and is hit by a beam of radiation. He turns to see P’andor, continuing to attack. Vicktor Stein claps his hands together, firing a single, powerful bolt of lightning at P’andor. P’andor counters it with a radiation beam. Then, Lucci comes and grabs Vicktor Stein from behind, choking him and stopping his attack. Vicktor Stein electrocutes Lucci again, and forces him off. P’andor: Enough! (P’andor’s armor grows red hot, as he raises it to Julie.) Stand down or she dies. (Vicktor Stein stops.) Lucci: Now, hand over the Omnitrix, human. Vicktor Stein: Sorry. It doesn’t come off. Lucci: Please. I know that Azmuth told you how to remove it. And besides, if you don’t, she dies. (P’andor’s hand inches closer to Julie’s face. Julie screams.) Vicktor Stein: Alright, alright. Move your hand away from her. (P’andor hand moves away.) Good. (Speaking to Omnitrix.) Decouple Omnitrix Command Code: 000 - Release Coupling - 0. Omnitrix: Remove Omnitrix feature activated. (John reverts, and the Omnitrix is in John’s hand. Julie looks at John, and sees something wrong. His face was hardened, angry, as if it had been that way for a long time.) Julie: John? John: Here. (Throws Omnitrix to Lucci.) It’s yours. Lucci: Excellent. You may kill her. P’andor: Finally! John: No! We had a deal! Lucci: (Puts the Omnitrix on) That doesn’t matter now, as it is mine. All mine! (Then, the Omnitrix shocks Lucci, and his body starts to glow green, as if transforming.) Ahhh! What did you do to me!? John: I did nothing. Along with how to remove the Omnitrix, Azmuth also told me that human is now the default mode of the Omnitrix, so the wielder will become human as well. (Lucci howls in pain, and starts rolling on the ground.) Lucci: Kill him! John reaches his hands out, and grabs an invisible object. He then spins and lets go. P’andor’s hand was superheated, and reaches for Julie. Then, something appears in his hand, and he grasps around it. Charles: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Charles turns visible, in P’andor’s hand. P’andor drops Charles, surprised and uneasy. John then comes up and tackles P’andor, knocking him down. Meanwhile, Lucci stands up, in human form. He is extremely muscular, with black hair and black eyes. He has a goatee. He was shirtless, but still had the pants. He looks at his wrist, and sees the Omnitrix. Lucci: Ha! I still win. (Activates and slaps down Omnitrix.) Wildmutt: (Roars, then starts charging John.) John was trying to untie Julie, when he sees Wildmutt approaching. John takes off in a run, and Wildmutt follows. John jumps, and climbs up into a tree. Wildmutt jumps and easily starts to follow. John was making his way through, but Wildmutt was keeping up. John jumps, and Wildmutt does as well, swinging his claws. It misses John, and cuts the rope holding Julie up. She falls and hits the ground, and John lands on the ground. Gwen and Kevin come running up, and see Wildmutt coming out of the trees. Gwen: John! What’s happening? John: Guys! (Gwen and Kevin turn to see John in human form) Stop Lucci! Kevin: Lucci? Where’s? (Wildmutt roars again) Oh. Gwen throws mana disks at Wildmutt. Wildmutt senses this, and jumps to dodge. Kevin absorbs rock, and charges forward. John makes it to Julie, and starts to untie him. P’andor then stands up, preparing to punch them. He’s hit by a mana blast, and is knocked down. John frees Julie from the ropes. John: Come on. (John grabs Julie’s hand, and the two run off. P’andor sees this, and gives chase.) End Scene John and Julie are hiding in the bushes, as P’andor walks past. John: I need to head back. Julie: What? John: I have a plan to stop Lucci. Stay here. (Julie nods in silence, as John gets up.) Wildmutt pins Kevin down, attempting to bite him. Gwen hits Wildmutt with a mana blast, knocking him off. Wildmutt reverts, revealing Lucci. Kevin: (getting up) Dang. That’s worse than I thought. Lucci: All that you know is at an end. Now I have the universe’s most powerful weapon. John: It’s not a weapon, as you can’t defeat me with it. (They turn to see John approaching.) I challenge you Lucci. One on one. Gwen: John! That’s crazy. Lucci: Very well. I accept. (Slaps down Omnitrix, turning into Four Arms.) Four Arms: Prepare to die. John and Four Arms charge each other, and John slides across the ground, dodging Four Arms’ fists. John quickly gets up, kicking Four Arms in the back. Four Arms stumbles forward, and turns to block an approach from John. Four Arms goes to punch him, but John dodges, moving in closer. Four Arms grabs John, lifting him up. Four Arms: Is that all you can do, human? John: No. (Kicks Four Arms in the head, causing him to let go. John then slaps the Omnitrix, turning Four Arms into Alien X. There, Alien X floats, unmoving.) Gwen: John. How’d you? Julie: John! John turns, and sees Julie running from P’andor. P’andor fires a beam of radiation, which causes an explosion, knocking Julie off her feet. P’andor stands over her. John starts running in that direction. Gwen prepares a mana attack, but is hit by a sonic scream, knocking her and Kevin down. Sonogram and Vicktor arrive at the scene, attacking Gwen and Kevin. P’andor: The Earth is mine, no matter what happens. Goodbye. P’andor superheats his fist again, and swings it at Julie. Julie raises her arms, and closes her eyes. She hears the sound of a fist hitting flesh and bones breaking, but felt no pain. She looks up, and gasps. John was standing over her, P’andor’s fist going through his back and piercing through his stomach. John’s face was still hardened, as if the heat and pain didn’t affect him. Julie: John? (P’andor pulls his fist out of John, and he collapses forward, Julie catching him.) P’andor: Ha! With Earth’s hero gone, I stand supreme. Gwen: (breaking into tears) No. No. (In extreme anger) NO! Gwen takes her anodite form, and her mana hair stretches out. The hair grabs Sonogram and Vicktor, lifting them up. They then start to glow pinkish, and the two explode in purple light. Gwen then moves her hair to attack P’andor. P’andor fires radiation beams to try and counter, but it was no use. The hair wraps around him, and in a few seconds he explodes in purple light. Kevin: Gwen! Calm down! (Gwen falls to her knees, crying.) Calm down. Julie had put John on his back, and sees the extent of his wound. A hole the size of P’andor’s fist was there. His spine was shattered. Organs burned. John was gasping for breath. Julie: No, don’t leave. You’ll get better. Gwen can fix you. John. John! Listen to me! Focus on my voice! You are not going to die! John focuses his eyes on her, and smiles. He raises his arm, and uses his hand to wipe a tear from Julie’s eye. He then closes his eyes, looking like he has gone to sleep. Julie: JOHN! (Julie starts crying heavily, putting her head on John. John was dead.) Characters *John Smith (death) *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto *Krakken Villains *Rob Lucci *Sonogram (death) *Dr. Vicktor (death) *P'andor (death) *Charles Aliens By John *Mummy Dusk (accidental transformation; selected alien was Jetray) *Ripjaws *Jetray *Vicktor Stein (first appearance) By Lucci *Wildmutt *Four Arms *Alien X Trivia *This is the first time that a main character was killed. *This is the first time that a main character intentionally killed someone. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:Rob Lucci Arc Category:John Smith 10: Villain League Arc